Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticides, to a process for preparation thereof and to the use thereof as active compounds, especially to the use thereof as insecticides and acaricides.
Description of Related Art
Indole-2-carboxamides and benzimidazole-2-carboxamides and their use as medicaments have been described in the literature, see, for example, WO-A-2010/126164, WO-A-2010/054138, US 2009/0041722, WO-A-2007/115938, EP1460064, WO-A-2004-A-056768, WO-A-2004/032921, WO-A-20010/32622. WO-A-2012/119984 discloses indole-2-carboxamides and benzimidazole-2-carboxamides and their use as crop protection agents. In this publication, Example 273 discloses a compound having an aminothiocarbonylcyclopropyl substitution of the amide radical at the six-membered indole ring. However, at the phenyl ring this compound is only monosubstituted by trifluoromethyl.